1. Field
The following description relates to objective lens driving units, optical pickup devices, and optical disc drives. The objective lens driving unit and the optical pickup device incorporating the same may be capable of coping with external electrical shocks, such as, for example electro-static discharge (ESD).
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an objective lens driving unit in an optical pickup device may comprise of a voice coil motor (VCM), which may include a static structure and a mobile structure. The static structure may include a permanent magnet, a yoke, and a wire holder. The moving structure may include a drive coil, an objective lens, and a frame for supporting the drive coil and objective lens. In general, the moving structure may be supported by a plurality of suspension wires with respect to the static structure. The wire holder may have a plurality of terminals for connecting with an external circuit and may be affixed to the yoke by a screw. The suspension wires may be an electrical connection component for applying a driving voltage used in controlling, focusing, and tracking of the objective lens to the drive coil, and may be fixed to the wire holder for electrical connection to the terminals.
An optical pickup device for a slim optical disc drive used in a notebook computer or the like may be exposed to the outside environment and may be affected by foreign materials or external electrical shock. In order to more stably drive the optical disc drive, a structure capable of coping with ESD to protect the optical pickup device from external electrical shock may be used. In a conventional structure capable of coping with ESD, terminals coupled to an external circuit may be interconnected with the wire holder by an engaging member, such as a screw, for fixing the wire holder to the yoke. Such an electrical connection structure, using an engaging member such as a screw may use a large number of components, resulting in high manufacturing cost. This structure may also induce unstable electrical connection due to poor contact. Furthermore, since the screw may occupy a predetermined area in the wire holder, the area of the screw may need to be considered when designing a pattern for the terminals.